Basics
Basics Legends is a fairly straightforward dungeon crawler. This means that you will face room after room of similar enemies, destructible environments, and an array of playable characters. Useful items appear when enemies are killed and the environment is destroyed. The three most important items are health packs (red blobs), energy packs (blue blobs), and money or tech bits which are shaped like diamonds. Health and energy packs restore 25% of their respective bar while tech bits are used to purchase items and revive characters at Xtraction points. Saving Speaking of Xtraction points, these are the large blue X's scattered throughout the game where players can save, visit the danger room, change team members, or buy items. Once a mission is complete it cannot be revisited, so when searching for secret items like danger room disks or comic books, do a thorough pass your first time through Combat There are a number of ways to slaughter the enemies in Legends. First off there is a primary attack or punch, a secondary attack, and a grapple button. When grappling with an enemy, the directional pad is used to throw them in a certain direction. Thrown enemies will be dealt damage when they either his something in the environment or bounce into other enemies. The grapple button can also be used to pick up items and toss them at evil doers. Basic Attacks: Knock-back: Secondary attack, Secondary attack Knock-up: Primary attack, Primary attack, Secondary attack Trip: Primary attack, Secondary attack, Primary attack Stun: Secondary attack, Primary attack, Secondary attack, Secondary attack Mutant powers are special attacks that are gained as characters level up. They also drain the energy bar with each use, so keep an eye out for how much each attack costs. About midway through the adventure the X-Men will gain the ability to perform Xtreme attacks. These are performed in the same manner as mutant abilities but are only available when the glowing X's at the bottom of the screen are lit up. Xtreme attack pieces are found in the environment just like money or health. Combo! A very powerful technique in legends is the ability to perform combination attacks with team mates. There are three ways to accomplish this. The first is to throw an enemy into a team mate. This will result in a "batter-up" combo. Another way is for two mutants to perform their mutant powers on the same enemy at the same time, this will result in a combination of the specific powers. When playing one player, the AI can be forced to use a mutant power by tapping the "call team" button. The third way is to perform an Xtreme Attack at the same time another mutant is using their power. This is called an Xtreme combo. Combos not only multiply the amount of damage done to an opponent, they also vastly increase the amount of experience collected. Be sure to practice combos early and often. Teamwork Choosing the right team in X-men has a huge impact on how difficult each mission will be. The most important thing to remember is that different enemies will have resistances to certain types of attacks. This resistance is listed with the enemy's name when an X-Man attacks them. There are physically resistant, mental resistant and energy resistant baddies. When groups of enemies attack the team, deciding which character to use will change the course of the battle. For example, Cyclops' optic beam is fairly useless against an energy resistant soldier. Many bosses have multiple resistances, so constantly changing which character is attacking is necessary win the fight. By the end of the game there are 15 X-Men to choose from, not counting Professor Xavier who is only playable in a few missions. This means that there is a huge number of team combinations for players to choose from. But which combination is the best? While each X-Man has unique qualities there are some mutants that are extremely powerful. In terms of mutant abilities, Iceman's freeze attack gives him the edge over almost every character in the game. At high levels, it not only inflicts damage, but it freezes enemies in their tracks, and causes them to move slowly afterward. Storm and Cyclops also have an ability called "leadership" which multiplies the amount of experience and damage done to enemies while performing a combo. If both of these mutants are on a team, this multiplier is multiplied. That makes for some huge combo attacks. For brawlers the obvious choice is Wolverine. Although he is not drastically different from the other melee fighters, his healing abilities and his speed make him the ultimate go-to guy in a tough battle. Jean Grey is a must for any Missions that require mental powers. She dominates the Astral plane with her psychic scream, especially when equipped with the astral stone. While other characters can be substituted for certain positions (Colossus or Rogue is about equal to Wolverine) the best teams in the game will most likely be made from these characters: Wolverine Storm Cyclops Iceman Jean Grey